Jace Beleren: Ravaged Multiverse
by macman2012
Summary: Ravnica has been conquered. Jace has tried to escape Rakdos' army, but to no avail. What will happen when he wants to leave the Multiverse itself?
1. How It All Began

My name is Jace, Jace Beleren. I am one of the last mind mages on my home planet, which is known as the Multiverse. I am also a planeswalker. A planeswalker has the ability to travel across the Multiverse at will. The Multiverse has several continents, called planes. The planes are, Ravnica, my home plane, which has ten different guilds; Innistrad, a plane filled with monsters, such as werewolves, zombies and vampires; Lorwyn, a very strange plane that changes shape as day changes to night; Mirrodin, a world of metal created by the silver golem, Karn, but was conquered by the Phyrexians; Alara, a plane that was separated into five different shards; Zendikar, the resting place of the world-devouring Edrazi; and Kamigawa, a plane filled with ninjas and rats. I have traveled across many planes over the years in order to escape my pursuers. But I have no options left. I must try to leave the Multiverse itself. I am a member of one of Ravnica's ten guilds. The guilds are, Izzet, Rakdos, Selesnya, Azorius, Golgari, Orzhov, Simic, Dimir, Boros, and Gruul. I am a member of Izzet, a guild that relies on knowledge. My best friend, Ral Zarek, is also a member of the Izzet guild. Our guildmaster is the great and divine dragon, Niv-Mizzet The Firemind. Right now, Ravnica is in chaos. The demonic guild of Rakdos has taken over, and has hunted down most of the guilds. Niv-Mizzet has been imprisoned, and the remaining members of Izzet are being hunted down. The guildmaster of Rakdos, is non other than Rakdos, Lord of Riots. Rakdos is a vicious demonlord who will stop at nothing to destroy everything in his path until he has all the power. He personally imprisoned Niv-Mizzet, and he is currently chasing down the other guildmasters.

I on the other hand, am currently trying to escape a few of Rakdos' minions. The chase had been going all afternoon, as they chased me through the streets of New Prahv (which is the capitol city where Isperia, the Supreme Judge dwells, however, it has been taken over and renamed New Rakdos). Finally, we got outside the city limits and were now in a huge canyon. Now that no one was around, I could let my Magic flow freely, without having to hold it back. My eyes glowed blue as my inner magical core began to release. I could feel the energy flowing through me as I conjured a large platform of ice and commanded it to float in the air with me on it. I then turned to face my opponents. There were three total. One of them was a large two-headed horse. The horse had bare skulls instead of regular heads, so I knew it had been reanimated from two dead horses. Rakdos was proud of his ability to make troops from the dead, and his army consisted mostly of Skeletons, and zombies. This particular undead horse was a creature that Rakdos called the 'Carnival Hellsteed'. It was indeed a powerful beast, so I knew I had to be careful. The other two opponents, were called 'Rakdos Shred-Freaks'. They were basically humans, that had been either forced to obey or brainwashed, dressed in black armor, and covered in spikes. Long talons extended from their wrists to make their attacks even more powerful. I decided I would take out the Hellsteed first. I quickly moved into action as I shot a spell at it. It dodged and then shot a fireball at me. I quickly cast a counter spell, and the fireball dissipated into oblivion. I then shot an Ice Cage spell. It hit the Hellsteed full in the face, and it was quickly encased in ice.

"Great," I thought, "Now I can focus on the other two." The Shred-Freaks quickly jumped up onto my ice platform as I conjured up a shining blue sword. We clashed until I had their attention focused on me completely. I then had the ice platform make a sudden movement, and both Shred-Freaks fell to their death. Just as they fell, I noticed that the Hellsteed had become unfrozen. I held my sword tightly in my hand and jumped off the platform. I fell, about fifty feet, then raised my blade above my head, and stabbed the Hellsteed right in the back. It screeched and flailed around, but I held on, until it disintegrated. I called the ice platform to me and stepped on it. What I didn't know, was that a Thrill-Kill Assassin had just materialized behind me. She snuck up behind me and when I turned around, it was too late. Her knife cleaved into my flesh, as I screamed loudly. I then fell to the ground as the Assassin teleported away. I was conscious for a few seconds, until everything went black…


	2. Liliana

I woke up to see a familiar face in front of me. Liliana Vess. The raven-haired woman smiled at me when she noticed I was awake.

"Oh, Jace! You're awake! I was so worried." She exclaimed as she embraced me. I hugged her back, not really knowing what was going on. Liliana explained that she was being chased by Rakdos' goonies as well, and had just escaped when she saw me being stabbed by the assassin. She mercilessly killed her, and brought me back to her home on Innistrad. By the way, in case you're confused, Liliana is my girlfriend. We met a while ago on one of the five shards of Alara. We had been separated during the chase, and got lost. After a few minutes of catching up, I tried to sit up. As I did, pain surged through my back. I reached behind me and felt a wet bandage (probably soaked with blood). Liliana laid me down again and I just stayed there for about half an hour, just looking into her eyes. Liliana Vess is a planeswalker like myself. However, instead of blue magic, she controls black magic. Liliana can summon hundreds of zombie soldiers at once. She is a very skilled mage, but can lose control of her powers when she's angry. Finally, ignoring the sharp pain in my wound, I stood up, and walked around. We were in a small hut, and I could smell the morning air. It was wonderful.

"Jace?" Liliana said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I have some bad news." she said. "Rakdos has captured Trostani." I gasped. Trostani was the guildmaster for a guild known as Selesnya, aka The Conclave. Now that Trostani had been captured, there were only two guildmasters left, besides Rakdos.

"Who do you think he'll target next?" Liliana asked.

"I don't know. Rakdos is quite unpredictable. But I have a feeling that Isperia is definitely high up on the list." I replied. Isperia was the guildmaster for Azorius. She was a sphinx and was one of the wisest beings on Ravnica. The only other guildmaster left, was Jarad, Golgari Lich Lord. At this point, I honestly didn't know what to do. I couldn't go back to Ravnica, because Rakdos would hunt me down, and I couldn't really go anywhere else, because Rakdos had outposts on each of the planes. One thing was for sure, we needed help. Suddenly, I got an idea.

"Hey, Liliana?" I said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"What if we gathered all the planeswalkers we can find, and then launched a rag-tag assault on Rakdos' palace." I said. Liliana thought for a while, and then said,

"That's a good idea, but most of the planeswalkers are in hiding. We don't know where they are. But I do know of one that can help us." she said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Sorin Markov, Vampire Lord of Innistrad." Liliana replied. I thought about that. Sorin and Liliana had known each other for ages. Sorin's family had adopted Liliana when she was just a little girl, so he considered her a member of his family. Liliana looked up to Sorin, and cared for him a lot.

"Alright." I said. "Let's go find Sorin."


	3. The Great Search Begins

"Take that!" I yelled, as I shot a bolt of blue lightning. Liliana and I were on our way to Sorin's palace, when we were pursued by a pack of werewolves. Normally, werewolves would only transform on a full moon. But recently, the pack had discovered a mysterious substance, known as moonmist, that allowed them to transform at will. Liliana and I had been running for about an hour now, and it seemed like the wolves would catch us any second. Just as one of the wolves pounced at Liliana, I saw a black blur rush by, and in half a second, the wolf was pinned down, with a darkly-clad figure leaning over it. The man turned around, and I saw the blood around his lips. The man put his hand through his long, gray hair. This, was Sorin Markov.

"Fancy meeting you guys here." he said.

"Sorin!" Liliana yelled, as she ran up to him and hugged him.

"Hey there, lil' sis." Sorin replied, ruffling her hair.

"This is a lovely reunion, but we have important matters to discuss." I interrupted.

"Let's go back to my mansion." Sorin said. We all walked together to Sorin's mansion, while Liliana and Sorin caught up. Once we got to the mansion, we explained our plan to Sorin. Once we finished, he just said one thing.

"I'm in." Sorin gave us the names of several other planeswalkers, and where they were supposedly hiding. Sorin agreed to hunt down the planeswalkers on Innistrad. Garruk Wildspeaker, who was hiding in the forests, honing his green magic; and Tibalt, the Fiend-Blooded, who was locked up in a jail cell, probably practicing his demonic red magic. Liliana and I were going to go to the five shards of Alara, where there were a few planeswalkers hiding. There was Ajani Goldmane, who lived on the shard known as Naya; Tezzeret, who was hiding on the shard of artificers, known as Esper; Sarkhan Vol, who was on the dragon shard of Jund; Elspeth Tirel, on the knightly shard of Bant; and if possible, Nicol Bolas of Grixis, the zombie shard. We said our goodbyes to Sorin, and then went our separate ways. Liliana and I, planeswalked to Naya, to find Ajani. Not long after we were wondering in the forest, we were suddenly surrounded by lion people. These were the Leonin.


	4. Leonin Leniency

"State your name and business." One of the Leonin said.

"I am Jace Beleren, and this is Liliana Vess. We have come to seek out Ajani Goldmane, for we need his help." I replied.

"No one sees the great Ajani." the Leonin replied harshly.

"But," Liliana began.

"That is ENOUGH!" the Leonin yelled.

"Stand down, Yavari." a voice said from in between the Leonin. I recognized that voice.

"Ajani!" I yelled, as a tall, white Leonin strode out in between the soldiers as they all bowed before him. Ajani stepped up to me and grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug.

"It's good to see you again, old friend." he said.

"Good too see you too." I sputtered, as I gasped for breath. "Ajani, I, can't, breath." I wheezed.

"Oh, sorry." he said, as he released me. "What brings you here?" he asked curiously.

"We need your help." I replied.

"Come, walk with me, and tell me your story." he replied, as we walked through the thicket of branches. I explained everything to him, and he listened very attentively, right until I was done.

"I will help you, my friend." he said. He then gave us the location of Sarkhan Vol, and we left to go to Jund. I could tell that Liliana was nervous about meeting with Sarkhan, as they had some "history", so to speak. But I placed my arm around her and told her not to worry.


	5. A Deal With The Dragon

We planeswalked to Jund, and searched for Sarkhan. Ajani had told us that Sarkhan had been training in Hellkite Cavern, a massive cave that was the home to a massive dragon. We approached the cavern cautiously, and walked inside. We wandered for about an hour, until finally, we found Sarkhan. He was meditating by a fire, as he stroked the head of a dragon whelp that was sitting next to him. I coughed, and cleared my throat and his eyes shot open.

"Hello, Sarkhan." I said.

"Hello, Jace." he replied, with no expression on his face. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" he said.

"Indeed." I replied. "Enough pleasantries, Sarkhan. I'm here on business." I said. I explained our situation, and how we needed all the help we could get. He agreed to help, but he said he needed approval from his master. "Master?" I thought curiously. "Who's his master? He stopped serving Bolas long ago." Sarkhan led us deeper into the cavern, until finally, we found ourselves in a dark room. There was a large throne made of marble, but the figure on it was shrouded in darkness. All I knew, was that he was gigantic. Sarkhan bowed deeply before the mysterious figure.

"My master," he said "I have come with two old friends. They begged me for my help on their homeworld. However, I seek your permission before I take my leave." A jet of fire then shot out from the figure, and lit up a torch. I then saw the figure sitting on the chair. The figure before me was a massive red dragon, the largest I had ever seen. So apparently, Sarkhan's "master", was the Hellkite Overlord. The great dragon then spoke in a deep tone.

"Sarkhan. You have served me well these many years. I can tell that you wish to help these two. I will grant your request, on the condition that you take my spirit with you." the dragon said. Then, the great beast glowed bright red, and shrunk down into a small orb of energy, which Sarkhan then absorbed through his fingertips.

"Thank you, my master." He said quietly. He then turned to us and said, "I will indeed help you on your quest. I shall give my full strength in this fight, and we will be victorious." I thanked Sarkhan for his help, and then went to check out Esper. I knew that Tezzeret wouldn't be happy to see me, as we had had a fight to the death during our last meeting. Liliana and I planeswalked to Esper, and searched for Tezzeret. We talked to all the townspeople, but they said that Tezzeret had moved away a long time ago. So we ended our search and went to look for Elspeth on Bant. We found Elspeth successfully and she agreed to help us. Now, we just had to talk to Bolas.


	6. Bargaining With Bolas

Nicol Bolas was one of the most powerful planeswalkers ever, but he had once tried to conquer the Multiverse, so I didn't think talking to him would be pleasant. Liliana and I arrived at his palace on Grixis, and we walked into the throne room, were Bolas was seated. Nicol Bolas was thousands of years old. He was one of the elder dragons, and one of the most powerful beings in existence. Here's the problem; he was very selfish. We bowed before Bolas, until he beckoned for us to rise. We turned to face him, and then he spoke.

"Ah, Jace Beleren and Liliana Vess. What brings you here today?" he asked.

"Lord Bolas, we seek your help for my home of Ravnica has been conquered by the evil guild of Rakdos. We have enlisted several planeswalkers to help us, but we could really use your immense power." I said.

"I see. Well, I will agree to help you, on the condition that I get one thing in return." he said.

"What do you want? Money? Slaves?" I asked.

"I do not desire riches, nor do I desire slaves. As you can see, I have plenty of slaves already. No, what I desire is knowledge. I know many things about the Multiverse. So much, that it would shrivel your little minds. However, there is one piece of information that I have never been able to attain. In exchange for my help, you must bring me the Scroll of Ugin." Bolas said. I gasped. The Scroll of Ugin contained secrets of the Multiverse that no one but the great planeswalker Urza himself knew. I could not bargain a priceless treasure, but since it happened to be in my possession after my battle with the planeswalker, Chandra Nalaar, I promised it to Bolas regardless.

Now that we had recruited all the planeswalkers of Alara, we traveled to smaller planes, such as Shandalaar, and recruited a few more allies. We then returned to Innistrad to meet up with Sorin. When Liliana and I got back to Innistrad, it was very late, and neither of us had slept in days. We decided to go back to Liliana's cabin in the woods to get some sleep.


	7. Back on Innistrad

"Well, here we are. Home sweet home." Liliana said, as we arrived at the cabin. We immediately lay down in bed and tried to sleep. Liliana and I were both staring at each other, and suddenly, I realized that we hadn't had any alone time in ages. Suddenly, I felt a spark of emotions explode inside of me, and I pulled Liliana close. We stared into each other's eyes, and then I pulled her over to me and I kissed her passionately on the lips. She kissed back, which just about made my day. However, once breathing became a problem, we broke the kiss.

"I love you, Liliana." I said. She gasped, and then looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Jace! I love you too!" She said. We then began to kiss for a while, until we both decided just to get some sleep.

The next morning, Liliana and I got up early and started walking to Sorin's house. Once we had arrived, Sorin opened the door for us, and lead us into the main hall, where all the planeswalkers were discussing strategy. I was amazed at how many people were there. There were green mages, such as Garruk Wildspeaker, and Nissa Revane; blue mages, such as Tamiyo the moon sage, Ral Zarek, and Kiora Atua; Black mages, such as Vraska the Unseen; Red mages, such as Chandra Nalaar, and Tibalt the Fiend-Blooded; White mages, such as Rhys the Redeemed, Elspeth Tirel, and Ajani Goldmane; and Multi-color mages, such as Sarkhan Vol, and a zombie soldier who was there on Bolas' behalf. Bolas was controlling the soldier, so it spoke for him. Once we were all settled, we began the meeting.

"What is our plan of attack?" Garruk asked.

"I don't know yet. I'm not sure that a full-on assault is the best idea." I replied. After about an hour of thinking and discussing, we finally formulated a plan. We would have a few planeswalkers create a diversion on Ravnica. Then, while Rakdos' forces were distracted, the rest of us would sneak into the palace, and take out Rakdos. Ajani, Nissa, Ral, and Chandra volunteered to be the distraction, while an assault team comprised of, Me, Liliana, Vraska, Tibalt, Sarkhan, and Sorin would take out Rakdos. The remaining planeswalkers would keep guard and make sure that Rakdos couldn't call for reinforcements. Bolas would be outside Ravnica, in case we needed help. The assault was set to take place tomorrow, in the morning. We all got a good night's rest, and in the morning, we teleported to the outskirts of New Rakdos.


	8. The Final Battle (Or So They Thought)

We set off an explosion to get the soldiers in the city to notice us. Not long after, several Shred-Freaks came out riding Carnival Hellsteeds. Following them were several other enemies, such as Grim Roustabouts, Spawns of Rix Maadi, Rix Maadi Guildmages, and Gore-House Chainwalkers. Then, the fighting broke out. Garruk called huge beasts to assist him, while Chandra shot blasts of fire. The distraction team was holding off the enemies, while the rest of us infiltrated the city. We broke into the palace, and the guard team split up, while the rest made our way to the throne room.

Rakdos' Point of View:

I heard fighting outside. "Beleren must be responsible." I thought to myself. Suddenly, a guard came in.

"Lord Rakdos! The palace has been infiltrated. It's Jace Beleren, and he has come with allies!" He screeched. I merely laughed. Jace thought he could take on the Great Rakdos? He was out of his mind.

"Very well. Prepare the _secret_ weapon." I replied.

"But sir!" the guard interjected.

"SILENCE!" I roared. "Do as I have commanded. I shall hold off the intruders. Meanwhile, prepare the weapon!" I snarled. Then, I heard the guards being slaughtered, and I knew the time had come. "Beleren, you have no idea what you're messing with." I thought, as they burst into the throne room. I stood up, and we began to fight.

Jace's Point of View

We busted through the door to the throne room, and Rakdos was waiting on his throne. He stood up to his full length, and took a fighting stance. Rakdos was about ten feet tall, with giant wings, and curled horns. We began the fight. Rakdos immediately shot out fire in all directions, and the planeswalkers ducked. I put up a shield spell, and then rebounded the fire back at Rakdos. It didn't hurt him, it just made him mad. He roared loudly, and then I began to fight him one-on-one. The others were going to help, but Rakdos conjured up Hellsteeds to keep them busy. I conjured up a blue sword, as Rakdos conjured a red one. We began to clash. After about fifteen minutes, I finally got the advantage and knocked Rakdos' blade out of his hand, and it fell out the window. I put my sword against his neck, when suddenly, he just laughed. He kept on laughing, until finally, he said,

"FOOL! YOU THINK YOU'VE WON? THIS BATTLE IS FAR FROM OVER! COME! GREAT AND ALMIGHTY PROGENITUS!" I gasped. Progenitus was the great Hydra Avatar, who was sealed away long ago. If Rakdos had released him, then let's just say that we're all screwed.


	9. Escape

Rakdos began to glow. He then jumped up in the air, as the ground began to shake.

"IT'S COMING!" he yelled. "FINALLY! PROGENITUS WILL BE REBORN!"

"Rakdos! You fool!" I yelled back. "Progenitus will destroy everything!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Rakdos roared. Suddenly, a hole in the ground appeared outside. Then another hole, then another, until ten holes were spreading around New Rakdos. Then, a head came out of each hole. Progenitus emerged from the ground and let out an almighty roar. It was deafening. The great ten-headed beast then shot out beams of energy and began destroying the town. I jumped out the window, and called an ice platform. I then used a telepathic spell to call Bolas. He arrived in seconds, having been hiding out in the mountains. Compared to Progenitus, he was positively miniscule. All the planeswalkers began to engage in a battle with the great beast. We shot bolts after bolts of pure magical energy, but nothing could stop it. Sarkhan even called the Hellkite Overlord, but it didn't do any good. Our only hope was to create an explosion so large, that it destroyed the city, and the beast along with it. I gave the signal to the others, and we all shot a beam of concentrated energy at Progenitus. The beams hit, and then we all planeswalked away to Innistrad. Once we arrived, we were all lying in a heap.

"L-liliana." I said weakly.

"Yes Jace." she replied.

"Are you o-okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Jace." she said. Suddenly, she winced in pain. I saw her leg had been struck by a sword, and was bleeding badly.

"Ajani?" I said.

"Yes, friend?" Ajani replied.

"Heal Liliana. She got stabbed in the leg." I said. Ajani nodded in agreement, and then knelt before Liliana. He cast the Whitesun's Passage spell, and her leg healed instantly.

A few days passed, and I decided that I wanted to see what was left of Ravnica, of my home. Liliana and I planeswalked to Ravnica, and I gasped. Nothing was there. It was just a big pile of rubble with a giant ten-headed skeleton in the middle. Just then, something moved in the rubble. There was an explosion, and when the dust cleared, I saw him. Rakdos. He was still alive! His body was half skeletal, but he was alive. He roared, and then said,

"I AM RAKDOS, BLOOD REAPER!" Then, he called his undead army, as Liliana and I planeswalked back to Innistrad. But we weren't safe. We would never be.


	10. All Or Nothing

I was losing it. I couldn't take the sorrow, the pain, the grief. I couldn't stand it. I mourned the loss of my home, on Innistrad. I would spend most of the day in tears, and Liliana comforted me. I needed to do something to lift my spirits. The other planeswalkers had returned home, but we had established a telepathic communication if we ever needed help. I had nothing left in my life, except for Liliana, and Ral. I couldn't live like this. I suddenly thought of an idea.

"Liliana? I'm going out. There's something I need to find out." I said.

"Okay, just be back soon." she replied. I ran out the door, and ran as fast as I could to Sorin's mansion. He greeted me and invited me in.

"Welcome, Jace. What brings you here? And where's Liliana?" he asked.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Sorin." I replied. "I love Liliana, and she loves me. I want to propose to her, and as her only family, I was wondering if you would give me your blessing." I said.

"Wow, that's great." Sorin replied. "If you want to marry my lil' sis, be my guest. But you have to deal with her, not me."

"Thank you, Sorin." I said. I then ran off to a marketplace. After an hour of searching, I finally found the perfect ring. I then raced back to the cabin. I a thousand thoughts were racing through my head. I was excited. I arrived at the cabin, were Liliana was waiting for me.

"Did you find out what you needed to find out?" she asked.

"I'm about to." I replied. I got down on one knee and took out the black box. "Liliana Vess, will you marry me?" I asked. She screamed and jumped into my arms. "I guess I'll take that as a yes?" I said. She nodded. I had never been more happy. Later in the day, I had another idea.

"Liliana?" I said. "I want to leave the Multiverse."


	11. The Origins Of Phyrexia

This was crazy. No one had ever left the Multiverse before. I told all my allies about it, and they all thought I was crazy. The only people who agreed to come, were Liliana, and Ral. I prepared a large ship for departure. The ship had gigantic masts, and had jet boosters on the back, for space travel. I used a telescope to find the nearest moon, where we would land. After weeks of preparation, we were finally ready for departure. I was driving, Ral was taking care of the masts, and Liliana would keep watch. Once the ship took off, everything went quite smooth. After about an hour, we ran into an asteroid belt.

"The ship can't take much more, Jace!" Liliana yelled.

"I don't know what to do!" I replied. I had been destroying the asteroids with my magic for a few minutes, but it didn't do any good. One asteroid bashed a hole in the glass covering the ship. The vacuum of space began to suck up everything. Ral was struggling to stay on board, but he slipped.

"JACE! HELP ME!" he yelled. I ran over and tried to pull him out of the hole, but it was no use. His hand slipped out of my grip, and he flew out into space. An asteroid lodged in the hole, so we were safe. We landed safely on the moon, after about three hours. I sent out a drone to see if there was oxygen. After the test results came back positive, I stepped outside of the ship. I saw several large buildings ahead. Liliana and I went to explore, when we saw to humans guarding a gate.

"Who goes there?" one said.

"I am Jace Beleren, and this is Liliana Vess. We have come from another world, and we beg that we can join your society." I replied. The guards allowed us entry. I saw the name of the city. _Phyrexia_. The Phyrexians were an evil species of aliens that had conquered Mirrodin. However, the townspeople explained that the aliens were just drones that had mutated, and become evil.


	12. Gaining A Home, Losing A Friend

Liliana and I had settled on Phyrexia. We had a small house, and we were organizing a way for all of our friends to get here. When they all arrived, we had a small wedding ceremony. Liliana was now mine. I was so happy, but I couldn't ignore the loss of my best friend. I mourned for him everyday. Liliana told me not to blame myself, but it was hard. A few years passed, and Liliana became pregnant. Nine months later, Ral Beleren was born. We had a small home, in which we could happily raise our son. Nothing could have been more perfect.

THE END!

AN: R&R peeps!

PS. Write a review saying if u think I should write a sequel about their son.


End file.
